The Ragnarok Chronicles: A new threat
by shadowgear7
Summary: Agaul is found adrift at sea with the tale of a terrible band of vikings that wish for the end of the world! will the vikings of Berk be able to stop it? FIRST OCxOC FANFIC FOR HTTYD! Rated M for later chapters.
1. prolouge

**Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story! But before i get to the story i would like to thank Chulov for allowing me to build off of his/her story but it wont get to that until later. I would also like to tell everyone that this story isnt a story for you to look at lemon or anything, this is a love/adventure story so anyone looking for a way to get off, plz press the back button. But other than that, plz enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I own no characters but the ones i made up.**

Ragnarok: The New Threat

Prologue

"Ugh…I hate me job…." mumbled Grom. This had to be the fifteenth time he said it this week. "_I mean honestly," _he thought, "_I'm a Viking not a fish herder!". _Ever since the big dragon was slain over 5 years ago there hasn't been any action for the Vikings of Berk. Since the need for fighters has gone down the need for fishers, dragon trainers, and lumberjacks have gone up exponentially. So that's what Grom was stuck doing…fishing.

It was early dawn where his boat was out at sea, the morning fog was rolling in in its normally creepy way, the water was at its normal level state, and the sun was only known to be there because there was light. "As normal…yippee." he said sarcastically. "GROM!" yelled a extremely loud voice. It was his Capitan, Yormik. He flinched a little in suprise but not enough for anyone to notice. he turned "Yes capitan?" Grom said. "Your not getting your rations by sittin' around doin nothin! Now get your net out there and catch some fish!" "yes oh capitan, my capitan." he said jokingly. Yormik would have chewed him out for being so sarcastic but he didnt feel like dealing with abunch of crap this morning, so he let it slide.

Grom grabed the net at his feet and turned towards the ocean again. "_hm! what am I throwin at? I cant see but 20 feet out with all this damned fog!" _thought Grom. he was right, the fog was getting very dense. There has been times when him and the crew would think that they wouldnt be able to find there way back to Berk. But that excuse not to go fishing was thrown out the window when all boats where given a terrible terror to guide there way back to harbor.

He shrugged off his thoughts because he didnt want to have to deal with Yormiks yelling anymore. "_well"_ he though, "_another exciting day of the mighty viking"_ he was just about to throw out his net when he spotted something out in the fog. "_hm? whats that?" _he tried to get a better look by leaning in abit more but it only looked like a dark grey splotch with all the fog around.

Caught off gaurd Yormik took him by his hair and yanked him back, "WHAT THE HELLHEIM DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN! I TOLD YOU TO FISH, NOT STARE AT THE WATER AN-" Grom cut him off. "But sir look! Somethings out there!" Yormik, still holding Grom by his hair, looked out and saw the dark grey splotch. "oh so thats what your all hyped up about? something just floating out at sea? its probablyjust a clump of seaweed or-" he was cut off again. "Captain! Its not something, its someone!" yelled another crew member. "What?" He looked out again to see that the item was getting closer. He gassped when he saw it was a someone who was on a peice of wood. "Turn us around! Get to that person!"

As they hoisted the man off the peice of wood and on the boat, they saw he was no man, but just a boy that couldnt be to far off from 16 or so. He was also very cut up and unconscious. "Get us back to Berk. This boy needs medical attention!" Yelled Yormik.

**Not alot of information in this chapter, just a brief prolouge of whats to come so i dont expect reviews out the Yin-Yang...yet. But stay tuned, the best is yet to come!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The First Chapter is up! Dont expect updates to come along this quickely, the prolouge didnt take to much effort so i decided to go ahead and sumbit the next one.**

** Universal Disclaimer (i hope i can do that!): I dont own any Characters accept the ones i made up.**

Ragnarok: A New Threat

Chapter 1: New Friends, New places, New species.

_Screaming…all I could hear is my mothers screaming over my fathers dead body. Why did this happen? We were just a nomadic family going through the ocean, we have no enemies, so why…why? "SHUT YOUR DAMNED HOLE WOMAN!" shouted the large Viking who struck my father down. She stopped abruptly and just kept staring at the corpse in front of her. All I could do was sit there, dazed. My father…dead…just dead._

"_Thank the gods she finally shut up!" said another who boarded our ship._ "_now back to business. What are we going to do with the runt and the woman? Do we need any more whores for our men's pleasure?" I wasn't paying attention. I could hear them but every time I would try to listen in my focus went back to my father. " I don't know about the other guys but I could use a new one! All the ones we have are starting to get to skinny, she is just the way I like it!" "And the boy?" "We don't need anymore soldiers and our slave count is pretty high. I vote we just waste him." _

_My mother seemed to have heard this. She slowly looked back at me and mouthed the word "run". I didn't understand at first but she suddenly got up and tackled one of the men who boarded us. I saw that they were surprised and my heart told me to get up and help, but my brain just told me to do as my mother told me and run. Before I could even think, I found myself running over the edge of the boat and into the water. When I surfaced I looked around and saw a piece of wood that was knocked off the boat when they rammed us and swam over to it. "The boy is getting away! Should we get him?" said one of the Vikings. "no, don't worry about it, he's heading into unknown seas, he wont make it." I reached the wood, held onto it, and started swimming away. "What about the bitch?" "She has the nerve to try and kill one of us? Run her through."_

_I was to tried and to shocked to swim any longer, so all I could do is hold onto the wood for dear life. Then I started to fade into unconsciousness when the screams of my mother started again and then the sound of slashing flesh, then silence._

The boy shot up fast in his bed. He looked around confused_. "where am I? What happened?" _he thought. The hut he was in was simply composed of a bed, which he was in, and a chair which had a older looking woman who was sleeping and had alot of what looked like herbs in her lap. "W_here is my mother? What is this place?" _Then realitization hit him like a mace to the gut. "_my mother...my f-father...dead." _He had to hold back tears. _"But why am i still alive? I thought they said they would kill me." _Maybe they were trying to poison him to death, maybe they were healing him up so they could make his death that much sweeter. He didnt care, the only family he knew was dead, he felt as if he had nothing to live for.

His thoughts were disturbed by the door to the hut swinging open. "Hey Asta, I got that water you-" He stopped and looked at the boy. "Oh your awake!" The man was, by the looks of it, was in his early twenties, wore a huge pelt that covered his entire body, and had a good amount of wheight under his belt. The boy just stared at him blankly. "uhhh hey? you ok there?" said the man who walked in. "I dont want to have to wait for my death you sick monster. So either kill me or realse me!" said the boy. The man was suprised to hear his outburst. "What? no. NO! We arent here to kill you! One of our fishing ships found you adrift at sea, so we brought you back to our villiage."

"what?" The boy said.

"yep! We brought you to one of our healing huts where Asta..." He said then pushing her arm she had her head on causing her to awake. "...was supposed to heal you up. But where are my manners, Im Fishlegs!" He then held out his hand. Heasatently, the boy raised his hand. "uhh..Agaul." As they shook hands, Asta spoke up. "Agaul, you need to stay down and rest." Agaul, feeling abit more at ease knowing they werent the people who attacked him, responded with abit more respect. "Ok. thank you for taking me it, but i really dont think this is all nesessary" He had multiple bandages around his arms and a big one around his stomach area, but he didnt feel any pain from moving around.

She looked at him with simpathy, "There is sorrow behind that modesty. Whats wrong?" he was about to tell her what happened when Fishlegs stopped him. "Wait! the chief wanted me to get him as soon as you awoke so he could here this story. Be right back." He then ran out of the hut. "_great...not only am i going to have to say what happened to my family, but im going to have to say it infront of an audience."_ He laid back down and started to look around the room again. He saw that the wood have carvings of different people doing various things: killing deer, killing eachother, and riding... "what the...?" He had no idea what the things they were riding were. "_M__ust be some myth that there tribe enjoys."_

A few molments later, a extemely musclular viking with a huge beard and a small woman with a larg staff walked in the hut followed by Fishlegs. As soon as the viking walked in, his eyes widened as he looked at Agaul. After a minute of no one saying anything, Agaul (who was now sitting up again) was starting to get unconfterble. "errr...can I help you?" The viking shook his head slightly. "Sorry. You are the spittin image of...some one I knew." he said sadly. "Oh, um...ok." said Agaul.

"But never mind that lad, what happened to you? You couldnt have floated from nowhere." Said the large viking. Agaul sighed, he really didnt want to have to say what happened, but he thought it would probably be best so these people dont think he's hiding something. So he told them his story, he choked up abit at the parts with the death of his parrents. When Agaul finished his story, he saw that everyone had a look of astonishment and sorrow on there face.

"Oh you poor thing!" shouted Asta. "I can beleive you had to witness all of that. Im so sorry!" she went to the side of the bed and took one of Agauls hands in her own.

"By the gods... sorry for your loss Agaul...I would say more but I never had such a loss in my life..." said Fishlegs. Agaul knew he was sensere with his words but he still had to fight the urge to punch him across the face.

"This is unheard of!" yelled the large viking, "vikings killing vikings for what sounds to be the Hellhein of it!"

"Peace Stoik" said the short woman, "I have heard of such vikings. But it was an old legend from when I was young. My memory is vague but im sure I have heard of such Barbaric vikings...well MORE barbaric."

-line-

Outside the hut, a Nadder heared some commotion from inside and decided to appeal to its curiosity and take a peak.

-line-

"But thats not even the worst of it..." said Agaul, "There weapons were unimaginable! I remember one viking that had a curved peice of wood that shot smaller peic-ODINS BEARD WHATS THAT!" Agaul saw the nadder as it began to enter the hut. it looked at him wide eyed in confustion from his sudden outburst.

"oh" said Fishlegs plainly, "Thats just a-" Agaul didnt plan on listening to him. He quickely grabbed the sword out of the sheith that Stoik had around his waist and pointed it at the beast. Wrong move. The Nadder quickely went from a face of confusion to a face of rage and started to charge at the bed which Agaul was in. with the face it had, it looked like it was going for blood.

**CliffHanger! Please R&R! I need to know what i need to improve on. I also apologize about my grammer, i am lazy when it comes to capital "i"s**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter! I would have gotten it done abit earlier but i waited earlier in the week to get some reviews in. BUT THEY NEVER CAME! im going to keep writing but i need those reviews! this is my first fanfic so i need to get some pointers. Anyways, i have decided that i will be updating as close to weekly as possible (keeping the suspence) so keep a look out at this story! And without futher adue (i think thats how its spelled), chapter 2!**

Ragnarok: A New Threat

Chapter 2: Dragon's

Agaul had to think quickely, the creature he saw was extremely faster than he thought, mere seconds after he took out the sword the creature was almost to the bed. Only hoping that it would hit, he through the sword at the beast. But the nadder was to quick. It leaped into the air, grabbed the sword with its leg, threw it at the wall, and landed perfectly. Seeing the human as a threat, it jumped onto the bed putting one leg over his and the other on his chest, pinning Agaul. "Shit!" yelled Agaul, this was it. He thought he was going to die right then and there. The creature reered back its head and took a deep breath. "Ok." said Fishlegs, "Thats enough Sheera!" He then started to scratch under its jaw.

"W_hat the hellhein? Its trying to kill me and he is scratching it like some cat?" _thought Agaul. He was about to try punching its eye when something werid happened. It collapsed. It just went wide eyed...then collapsed. To make matters worse for the confused boy, it collapsed right on top of him. The wind was knoked right out of Agaul as its body landed right on his and the base of the creatures neck was right in his face.

"Sorry about that Agaul!" said Fishlegs trying in vain to get the Nadder off of him, "ugh! She doesnt like it when people threaten her with weapons." "doesnt like it? DOESNT LIKE IT?" yelled Agaul trying to get his breath back,"THIS THING...TRIED TO KILL ME! And, if you dont mind me asking...what in Thors name is this!"

"Calm down me boy." said Stoik,"I dont like em either, but your acting as if you havent even seen a dragon before." Stoik then casualy lifted the nadder, taking it by its middle area, and layed it on the ground next to the bed. "Well that would partially be because I DONT know what a dragon is and if there are alot...more..." Agaul stopped as he saw everyone was staring at him like he had grown a Tail or something.

"Did you just you didnt know what dragons are?" Said Stoik, "By the gods boy! How long HAVE you been lost at sea?" "Well if you wish to get technical, my whole life. My family was never part of any tribe so we just settled with a nomadic life." said Agaul smiling to himself, "I saw many things and places in my travels." He looked down at the dragon that was in pure bliss with Asta scratching it under its eye. "But nothing like this! Does alot of other tribes know about dragons?"

Stoik still looked at him in a weird fashion when the small lady spoke up. "Stoik, you have to remember, dragons arent part of a daily life for most tribes. You must not base our tribes customs to all the others." Stoik looked at her then to Agaul. "uhhh...right. Well! your not going to survive out in my villiage without knowing your way around dragons!"

Agaul looked down again at the dragon. "I dont think I will survive at all with dragons like...uhh...her around." "Oh, no" Said Fishlegs, " Dont worry, thats just she feels threatened by a weapon of any kind, she goes into a rage fit and doesnt calm down until someone makes her calm down or her target is...well taken care of. She is what we call a Nadder. But her stats are amazing! She has at least +5 to her strength than the other nadders of the villiage. And not to mention her agility is off the chart! Nearly 23!"

Agaul just stared at him. "Uhhh...right but i thought these were dragons not Nadders." "What? Oh! No, you see dragon is a species not a particular creature. There are hundreds of different types!" Agaul went wide eyed. "really?" "Yes really I...you just...ugh it would be easier just to show you. Asta is it alright for him to get up?" Asta got up from the dragon and took off the bandeges around his arms. "Well now that your awake and you dont seem to have to severe of wounds, i guess it would be Ok."

"Alright then," said Stoik, "since you seem like your the person with the plan there Fishlegs, you will show him around the villiage and make sure he isnt eaten." Agaul sighed."_thats reasuring" "_Oh and Agaul." said the small woman "Try not to get to worried about your past, me and Stoik will look over our books and see what we can find on those brutes." Agaul smilled. "Thank you, ma'am."

He moved the blanket covering him and got out of the bed. "my,my" said Asta, "your a tall one." This wasnt the first time Agaul heared this. By the age of 15 he was starting to out grow his father. He stood at 6'2, has long brown hair,no facial hair, and a small body but still had muscle. Fishlegs went to a chest and the end of the bed and retrived a shirt. "Here, you will need that. Its pretty cold this early in the year." Agaul grabbed it and put it on then looked back at the dragon. "What about her?" Sheera started to regain her right mind and here looks of anger when Asta quickely grabbed some grass out of her herb collection and rubbed it against her nose. Sheera then just let her head fall back to the ground and started to twitch one of her legs. "Dont worry, I will keep her here until she calms down. She can hold a grudge but its not ever lasting." said Asta.

"So Agaul" said Fishlegs, "You ready to see Berk." Agaul wasnt as excited as fishlegs seemed to be, but he still wanted to see what this villiage had to offer. "Ya. lets go."

So him and Fishlegs walked to the door and opened it. When his eyes ajusted to the sun, Agaul could beleive what he saw. It was a fair villiage with many aspects that the other villiages he saw had: Houses, what looked like a grand dining hall, and he could just make out the clangs of hammer against metal from the masonry. By how much water he could see he could also tell that he was on an island. But thats not what he was amazed about.

Dragons, everywhere. There were Nadders on the roofs of someplaces, some weird bee looking dragons flying over head, a two headed one playing with a human, abunch of ones that were as red as fire eating fish out of what seemed to be a giant bowl, and they even had a nest area for all different types of dragons. When Fishlegs said that there were many other dragons he didnt think that there would be THIS many. "So" said Fishlegs, "what do you think?"

"This is the amazing! How did you tame such giant beasts?" asked Agaul. Fishlegs smiled. "Well it actually isnt a taming thing, we walk beside dragons. The dragons simplely stay with us, we arent keeping them here at all." "So when your ancestors got here they simplely just started to befriend the dragons?" "No... infact we killed them most of the time but when..."Fishlegs trailed off, looking abit sad. "uhhh...that story can be told later. Come on, I want to show you the rest of Berk." He told Agaul. Agaul wondered why he was changing the subject so fast but didnt want to force it, so he just shrugged it off and followed Fishlegs and let him show him what would later be known as his home.

**Well thats part 2! i know it kind of seems slow right now but it will get alot better so stay in touch!**


End file.
